


Out in the open

by Mest489



Series: This craving [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Love, Loving Steve, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Worried Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: He hated that after all Steve gave him, he still has hang-ups about how would he be seen in society





	Out in the open

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there  
> It has been quite some time since I posted anything, sorry about that but as life progresses I have a lot more projects coming my way that affects my life significantly. As a result, I needed to stop doing leisure activities, that doesn't mean though that I don't try and write in the short moments I have time.  
> This is loosely based on a petition by DominicRichenel, she asked me if I could write Mcdanno having sex in public, and now aside from me writing this kind of works, I don't feel that comfortable with the idea of voyeurism and/or exhibitionism.  
> I don't know why, I tried to write it, but I didn't feel untroubled by it, maybe I'm not in the right mind frame to write that in specific, either way, I'm going to try and write something in the future that will fulfill your desire and not cross the line of what I find comfortable 
> 
> Anyway, I won't be writing anytime soon, so until we talk again.  
> XO Mest489

"Yeah, Steve just like that" Danny moaned wantonly, he was currently being fucked by his boyfriend, face down on the mattress, Steve over his back, hands grabbing his ass deliciously painful; they have been going at it for enough time to make Danny a poodle of want, enough for him to lie there and just take Steve's big and thick cock.

They are currently on vacation with the team, or as their psychiatrist likes to call it a wellness retreat because she has this idea that they are overworked, and God bless that wonderful woman she is right, and now they are on paid leave courtesy of the government, and Danny remembers thinking that he can get used to this just before Steve made him forget everything but his cock pounding him.

The rest of the team was on the beach, enjoying the sun and the sand, the waves and the free non-deathly time they were given, and that was good because if they were in the adjacent rooms, they would know what they were doing right this second as he came untouched and moments later he felt as cum flooded his hole as Steve shivered and he contracted his muscles milking him for all he was worth.

They rolled over on their sides and stayed there until Steve's cock softened enough for Danny to not feel empty if he were to take it out of him, after that they stayed in bed, having arrived relatively early in the day to the resort and having spent all of the time fucking was bound to be tiring so they spend an hour or so with Steve on his back, Danny almost laying on top of him kissing languidly.

"You know Danny; we should go and join the team," Steve said while he fingered his hole full of cum, a habit he liked to indulge after a great fucking where both of them needed that extra time to accept that they weren't connected in that intimate way anymore, and if he was honest Danny loved that Steve needed to feel his come leaking out of him, it was such a turn on.

He stretched and caressed his lover's face he was right they should go, and it's not like they don't know that he and Steve are dating, and most likely they also know what the were doing all this time they weren't with them they are Five-0 after all, so yeah they definitely know.

But there's something in the fact that they just fucked, and then they were going to meet with their friend that had Danny flustered, and Steve noticed that "What's the matter, Danny? Worried they might find out what we were up to when you sit in a chair and flinch?" his voice was teasing, but his eyes held worry.

He bit his left pec in retaliation, making him hiss in delight, the fingers in his ass went deeper, and he sucked until a bruise formed he knew everyone would see it, they were going to the beach and Steve wouldn't dear to were a t-shirt, he climbed on top of his partner kissing him deep and unhurried hands on his ass massaging his muscles, fingers still playing with leaking cum.

He stopped kissing his lover, "you know I'm not ashamed of being with a man Steve, I have accepted this side of me thanks to you" he made a pause, and by the look of Steve's eyes he already knew what he was going to say, but he continued "it's just... being a detective.. I feel like... like I need to act tough, and most people don't consider what I just let you do to myself the manliest of things."

He hated that after all Steve gave him, he still has hang-ups about how would he be seen in society if people in Hawaii knew that he was the one that likes to be touched tenderly when making love, that he is the one who bends over and takes it, and of course that will never get out, but still, he thinks that if he acts a certain way it would be obvious, it'll be out in the open so to speak.

Steve flipped them so that Danny was under him; he kissed him meaningfully, and when he parted the look of fierce love, adoration and determination made Danny gasp "You are the most wonderful man ever to live Danny Williams, not only you are an excellent father and detective, you are also tender and loving, you are not just one thing, one word, one stereotype"

Steve's words touched him; they were heartfelt, and he continued, "I remember when I was active in the Navy, there was a time I thought people knew I was bisexual" he paused "we were all in tiny quarters, and every time I touched someone I felt like they would know, as if my hand felt different because I had used it to jerk-off another man"

"After some time I learned something valuable, that my touch is inconsequential if I don't mean anything by it, that I don't have to walk on eggshells to appease people's sensibilities, that I am as manly as any other sailor, that I have the same value as any other man" he smiled cheekily at Danny "I just some times like to suck dick" and Danny couldn't help but laugh, after Steve continued "and that doesn't make me less of any other title I have"

"So, Danny, I understand if you don't feel like seating on my lap in Five-0 meetings I just want you to know that if you want you can, I don't have any hang-ups, not about being with a man and definitely not about your insecurities, I love you and I'll wait until you feel comfortable with public displays of affection"

He kissed him because he couldn't muster in words all the love he has for this ridiculously marvelous man, "thanks, Steve." They smiled at each other and went to get clean and dressed to join the others on the beach; he couldn't help but notice the nice hickey he left on Steve's pec, loving the fact that it would be on display and that his boyfriend was comfortable to show it proudly

At the beach, they found their friends gathered in a circle with some nice looking resort beach chairs the kind that are big and spacious more like a reclinable bed than a chair really; they were under some umbrellas to protect themselves from the 5'o clock sun, a beautiful view of the beach in front of them.

"Look who decided to join us," Tani said in a teasing voice, and the laughter was booming, "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want we know how to spend the time wisely," said Danny and Lou made a face "stop right there we don't need to know, but I know what you mean kids and work" he drank a sip of his beer.

"Hey, you only left one chair to sit, no fair were can I ask for another one" Danny said while Steve opened a longboard, "no worries Danny I can go ask, you can sit here" Danny shook his head "Nah babe, you already have your beach vibe on, I go you stay here with the teasing" he could hear laughter behind him

He was about to enter the lobby to ask for another chair when he turned like something was out of place, and he saw how a pretty lady was eyeing his Steve from afar, he couldn't blame her, Steve looked edible with his low rising trunks and no shirt on, he was in the middle of the circle of chairs no doubt joking with their friends.

He noticed movement from the girl, and sure as hell she was on the prowl; round breasts moving with each step, and if he were younger and available he would consider her, but all he felt in that moment was jealousy, he knew Steve loves him but still if he noticed her breast Steve would to and Danny couldn't with that notion.

He noticed Tani was looking at him and her figure was fast approaching, she has a smirk on her face, and he became aware that he was rapidly walking back to them, the girl still far enough, when he was in a shorter distance he slowed his pace and noticed Steve sprawled on the chair looking curiously at him

He stood right next to the chair, and Steve made a small space enough for one of Danny's thighs, and he flopped half on the chair half on top of Steve the other leg that wasn't on the chair went on top of Steve's legs tangling them, arm securely on his chest hand over his heart, head against his boyfriend's neck he planted a kiss there feeling the hum that Steve made.

He felt Steve's arm that was under his waist in the space that made his shoulder and bum wrap securely around him resting in his hip, pinky finger going under the elastic band of the swimming trunks. The other hand grabbed the leg that he had wrapped around him and brought it a little bit higher.

He felt that hand travel from his leg up, over his ass, to his back, until it reached the back of his neck, he moved a little, and Steve's lips were against his own it was a quick and tender kiss when they parted he saw Steve smiling beautifully at him, a wolf whistle interrupted them.

Tani was smiling like the cat that caught the canary, Junior had a blush on his face, and Lou looked unimpressed "so she already left Danny you have shown her to who Steve belongs." He was Starting to flush when Steve said next to him "Damn right he did" he was shocked, but then again this was Steve

He heard Lou speak from his chair " I cant with you. I don't know what is worst you two fighting like an old married couple or you acting like it's your honeymoon." "Imagine living with that, one time I found them asleep on the sofa like that," said Junior jokingly "but Steve always looks happier when Danny's there, so I guess I prefer the honeymoon."

Me too Junior, me too, though Danny as he caressed Steve chest hair and fell in comfortable silence.


End file.
